1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved harvesting device and more particularly to such a harvesting device which is adaptable for use in a variety of types of mechanical harvesting operations where a crop dislodging motion must be applied to the bearing plants, the harvesting device of the present invention operating to insulate the plants and the device itself from the destructive forces inherent in the application of such motion in conventional harvesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the harvesting of virtually all crops in which the crop to be harvested is grown above the earth surface and wherein the bearing plants are not harvested with the crop, mechanical harvesting operations require the application of some form of motion to the individual plants to dislodge the crop. It will be understood that the word "plant" is used herein in its broadest sense to include all plants, vines, bushes, trees, and all other such plant life. Similarly, the word "crop" is used herein to indicate all growths to be harvested from bearing plants.
Prior art practices in the application of motion during mechanical harvesting operations include a wide variety of devices which are brought into contact with the plants. These prior art devices include rods which are employed to beat the plants to dislodge the crop; assemblies which, in the case of trees, are clamped on their trunks and which apply a force transversely of the trunk to dislodge the crop; vertical panels which swing while in engagement with the plants; and a variety of other such contrivances. All prior art devices of which the applicant is aware suffer from chronic difficulties which, heretofore, have had to be endured.
One of the most debilitating problems, is that the mechanisms which impart the harvesting motion similarly impart a destructive motion to the harvester itself. Stated more precisely, the application of a given force to a plant produces an equal reactive force in the harvester. Over relatively short periods of use, this reactive force tends to shake the harvester apart and to cause excessive wearing of its operative components.
Another chronic problem with conventional mechanical harvesters is that they are, to varying degrees, destructive to the individual plants causing injury to trunks, foliage and the like as well as to the crops. The damage frequently is to such a degree as to effect the future productive capacity of the plants. Although this trauma has been viewed as a necessary evil in mechanical harvesting operations, it is nonetheless a severe problem.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a harvesting device which minimizes or eliminates the destructive forces inherent in the use of prior art harvesters and which overcomes the multitude of other problems which have plagued their use.